


We're Not Married

by perpetual_motion



Series: tumblr stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Mary thinks Dean and Cas are married. Sam thinks they're engaged. Dean is frustrated.based onthis





	We're Not Married

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://perpetual-m0tion.tumblr.com/post/180159365409/oldspiceandbloodstains-can-someone-just-give-me) Nov 15, 2018

Dean and Cas had a small argument. Cas was being Cas and Dean was being Dean so naturally they butt heads. Nothing they hadn’t been through before. Dean was brooding in the kitchen when Mary found him.

“I heard you and Castiel arguing. Are you guys okay?” she asked.

“We’re fine,” Dean replied. Mary thought he was going to leave it there and didn’t want to pry so she turned to leave but Dean slammed his glass on the table and looked up at her. “You know, he irritates the hell out of me sometimes. Makes me fucking crazy with the shit he does. Last week, he took my _Tombstone_ tape without asking and then gave it back to me without rewinding back to the beginning.”

“Well, stuff like this happens where you’re married. Your father and I used to argue about petty things like that too. One time when we first started dating—”

Dean nearly choked on his drink when it finally registered what she had said.

“Wait a second, you think we’re _married_?” he said in utter disbelief.

Mary wasn’t sure what to say. Of course she thought they were married. It was obvious.

Dean spoke before she could answer.

“We’re _definitely not_ married. We’re not even dating! Cas and I are _just friends_. I don’t even understand how anyone could _think_ that we’re together,” Dean explained but Mary wasn’t buying it for a second. She recalled the first time she saw the two interact, how Dean was so protective of Cas and hugged him without hesitation. Then she remembered that every moment after that was more romantic than the last.

She was about to inquire further when Sam walked in to get a drink. He had been in the library doing research.  
“Sam, aren’t Dean and Castiel married?” she asked.

“No, they’re engaged,” he deadpanned. Dean’s jaw dropped in shock. He could understand the slight possibility that his mother thought he was in a relationship with Cas, but he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that his own brother thought the same thing.

“They’re not married?”

“Wait, are they?” Sam asked and then turned his attention to his brother. “You guys didn’t get married without me, did you? C’mon Dean! How could you leave me out of your wedding like that?”

Dean just sat there stunned that he was having this conversation, or at least witnessing it unfold in front of him.

“When did they even get engaged?” Mary asked, shifting Sam’s focus away from his brother.

“Sometime in purgatory, I believe. Before that, they just stared at each other a lot. It was frustrating to be around. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you,” Sam replied. Dean sat silently looking back and forth between his brother and his mom. How could his family be discussing his nonexistent romantic relationship with his best friend right in front of him as if he wasn’t there at all?

“Well, he’s pretty closed off emotionally and likes to pretend he’s perfectly fine on his own, the whole ‘lone wolf’ mentality and all. I didn’t want to be nosy so I didn’t say anything.”

“I just can’t believe you and Cas finally got hitched. Did you elope or something? I would’ve liked to have been there at least,” Sam said, addressing Dean directly now. Dean was going to refute again but Mary spoke before him.

“You eloped? I understand if you wanted something small and quick but a mother should be there on her son’s wedding day,” she said thoughtfully, stepping towards Dean.

Dean was so annoyed by what they were saying to him that he couldn’t even form words. Instead, he stormed off to the library where he found Cas reading by a bookshelf. Sam and Mary followed closely behind, unsure of what Dean was about to do.

Dean marched up behind Cas, spinning him around and placing both hands on the angel’s shoulders.

“Please tell them that we are _not_ married,” he demanded under loosely veiled politeness.

Cas squinted at him and tilted his head to one side, blue eyes sparkling with confusion. He stayed that way for longer than Dean hoped he would. Finally Cas opened his mouth to corroborate Dean’s story. Thank fuck Cas was there to save the da—

“Aren’t we?”

“For fucks sake, never mind.”


End file.
